


Decisions

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Impregnation, Knotting, Omega Raven, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven comes to a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Blow after blow landed on the punching bag, but it wasn't enough. Clarke griffin was starting her rut soon. The next week was going to be hell. Abby watched her pup from the kitchen, wreaking havoc on her punching bag. Clarke would be hungry soon, so the blonde mother whipped up some food for Clarke to devour.

When the young alpha entered the house, she made a beeline for the kitchen. Stuffing her face with the food, she let out a grunt of appreciation when her sire entered.

"Slow down Clarke. It's not going anywhere." Abby said pouring Clarke a cup of water.

"Yeah but Raven is coming over. I don't share."

Abby smirked, "you will if she asks."

"Damn omega! Always hungry." Clarke groaned.

"You're damn right. Gimme." Raven said as she entered through the back door.

Abby chuckled and went outside. "No sex in my kitchen."

Clarke ignored her sire and slid her plate over to the hungry omega. "You seriously take advantage of an alpha's natural instinct to feed you."

"It's a blessing and a curse. No, I take it back. Just a blessing."

Clarke scented the air, a delightful smell permeating her nostrils, "You're in heat."

"Nice nose." Raven smirked.

"You smell good." The young alpha growled low in her chest, standing and moving closer to the sweet smelling omega.

Raven let her head fall back as Clarke came closer. "You smell potent."

The young alpha sniffed the back of the omegas ear, where her scent gland was located. Toned arms wrapped around Ravens torso and hand spread across her firm stomach. Raven dropped the bone she was holding and leaned into the virile alpha. Clarke's hands moved up her torso and cupped her breasts.

"Clarke," the omega moaned low in her throat.

"You smell," Clarke inhaled her scent for a second time, "fertile."

"Very."

"Did you come over here so I could seed you? Or just to fuck the heat out of you."

Raven stuttered, "I, I uh. I don't know."

"Do you want me to sire your pups?" Clarke said as she slid a hand between Raven's jean clad thighs.

"Yes." Raven sighed.

Clarke removed herself from her fertile omega, "then we must return home."

"Let's go."

The two left the house, quickly saying goodbye to Abby.

The two entered the tower in a frenzy of hormones, barely made it to the lift before they started shedding clothes. Once they arrived at Clarke's chambers, the alpha carried the omega to the large bed. Their shirts already having been discarded, Clarke lied Raven down and quickly began to remove her pants. Raven simultaneously attempted to remove Clarke's shorts until said alpha pinned her hands to the bed.

“Stop.” The alpha growled. When Raven nodded she resumed the removal of their clothing. Once the two were completely exposed, Clarke slowly moved atop of the small omega.

“You sure about this Raven?” Clarke said, “Once seeded, we can't go back. You're in heat and extremely receptive.”

Raven nodded. “Seed me alpha. Sire my pup.”

Clarke moved in between Ravens legs and positioned herself at her soaking entrance. She moved her cock between the drenched lips, coating herself in the omegas sweet heat. The alpha slowly sunk her cock in the molten heat welcoming her. Clarke groaned and Raven gasped.

“I will never get used to your thickness.” Raven moaned when the alpha bottomed out.

“You better.” Clarke smirked and started thrusting at a rapid pace.

Raven screamed and clawed at the alphas back. She sunk her teeth into Clarke's shoulder as Clarke pounded into her. This wasn't a mating, the was a seeding. Meant to be quick. Raven could already feel the knot swelling at the base of the alphas cock.

“Knot me. Do it Clarke.” Raven wrapped her legs around the alphas ass, pulling her deeper inside.

“Not yet Raven.” Clarke said as she retracted her shaft, quickly flipping the omega over onto her knees and entering from behind. “This'll be much more comfortable.” 

The alpha gently pushed her knot inside the tight ring of muscle, the omega beneath her letting out a long howl as her orgasm ripped through her. Clarke's balls emptied themselves into Raven. A steady stream of semen spilling into her fertile womb.

Clarke moved them so that they would lie on their side while they were still tied. The alpha bit the omegas shoulder in the same spot that her mark was in. She moved her hand to the swell of Ravens belly, where her seed resided. Soon to be a pup.

An hour after they had been knotted, Lexa entered the chambers and smirked at the sleeping couple. The room reeked of alpha seed and heat.

“About time.”


End file.
